This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The mitotic spindle is essential for chromosome segregation. It is composed of microtubules and associated proteins that form the interface with chromosomes and mediate their movement. Here we aim to identify novel proteins that associate with known microtubule-associated proteins that have a role in kinetochore function.